Indescribable Evil
by RunnerRings
Summary: Shadow-Eggman ex machina or whatever. Dr. Eggman and Shadow hatches the biggest plan yet after going through trouble with their worst enemies. This is really short, like a 2 shot. Definitely no lemon but will be some inappropriate words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, welcome back. Like I said this will be 3 parts and you don't have to review or favorite it if you don't want to. This is gonna be done by tomorrow. Mostly will be done from Shadow and Eggman's POV than normal. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1- Supplies**

 _Shadows' POV_

Ugh, what the helll happened. Where's that hedgehog? Where's the Doctor? " Shadow are you okay?". I looked up and it was the Doctor. "I'm fine, what happened? Why's the Egg Carrier destroyed?". He looked down. I guess he's disappointed in me. I could care less actually. "Sonic and his friends did it to ruin our progress, in order for me to further my plans I need some material."

He gave me this sheet of paper with a list of things you could get from the military. "I need you to get Rouge and go find these things so I could complete my machine.". I nodded and left. Rouge? Why Rouge? Her name brings a lot of trouble. The only way I could was if she was...I know where she is. At Angel island trying to get the Master Emerald. She has to be.

 _An hour later_

No sign of Rouge. I'll have to do this myself. "An AC-130, thermal scope, and radium.". There's no doubt that this stuff is under military surveillance. It's a good thing I'm with G.U.N. I'll just get another clean slate.

 _At a military base.._

Look at these pitiful humans launch rockets at me, pathetic. "Chaos spear!" ***Boom***. Ha! Too easy. The lab is up ahead, they'll stop shooting when I get in. **Bancreeeeek**. Radium is on the left and sniper on the right. **Swipe**. And there's the AC-130 flying off. I won't be able to catch up to it from here. **Fwoosh**. Maybe if I take that missile that's coming toward me I could 'pull a Sonic' to get it.

Alright now to get that plane! **Bam!**. The Doctor can fix that, hm? "Don't come any second closer or I- I'll shoot.". Don't even bother. I just walk past him casually. "I'm not k-kiding, stop it-". "Listen to me! You don't want me. And if you continue to interfere then you'll me your date. Understand, soldier?".

He turned and walked away with a parachute and jumped out. Good now I can try and land it on the base in the ocean. All right. Steady, steady...mmm, **thud thud,** whew I was actually kind of nervous there. "Ahh Shadow, thank you so much. Now I need one specific power, a Chaos Emerald.". Easy, I just need someone as gullible as Knuckles and I know that someone.

 _At Angel island_

"And what are you doing here?". "I need a Chaos Emerald for myself so I can get in touch with Maria.". He's just standing there, staring at me. "Alright here, but be careful.". Now to Dr. Eggman. When I got there it was night, he was already building sosomething. "Thank you Shadow, come to me tonight so we can chat.". Chat? What is it that he needs to talk about?

 **Ok well that's a bit short. See ya tonight mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me RW and we're gonna ...write a story...yayyyy I'm bored sorry! Also I decided to put in some ties to Sonic X because of irony. Sorry if it makes you cringe I'm so tired. So enjoy. R &R**

 **Chapter 2- Maddening**

 _Eggmans' POV_

"Now that you here Shadow let me tell you a story. Its about my history and I really think it's significant if I tell you."

Why?"

"Just know. It began around 4500 years ago on this planet, Mobius..."

 ***Flashback***

 _It was the ancient times, times when everything was sensible._

"Monicula! A portal is opening in the east desert of Tilardia.", said an ancient echidna. "Go warn the guards!". The guards were human and were actually part of the 80's private militia on Earth. "Can you guys describe this madness?", asked a guard. "It has something to do with our mystical gems. Apparently something has control of their power. We don't know what but it's going crazy."

"It's not a what, it's a who and that who is Aludian. He's responsible for all madness with his powers.". Aludian was and ancient witch with powers beyond all echidnas, that except for Chaos. "The larger gem is shining!" Suddenly Chaos came out and hunted the one called Aludian. But with Aludian dead all power went crazy. "What's going on!? The world is transforming!"

"No it's not...it's dividing!". All humans and Mobians ran in fear leaving some infants and children behind. I was one of them. "People! Don't run that way!". It was to late. All Humans were on the other side and they disappeared. "Nooooo!". " They'll be fine but we need to tend to the infants", said an ancient hedgehog.

 _I was raised alone with two teacup poodles who of which taught me my smarts. I started going to school at one year old. It was because I stayed a baby for a long time. It was confusing to everyone. Every 100 years I grew a year older trying to find out why I was experiencing these problems. That's why I love science and technology. I like to look for ancient material and decipher their codes then invent things for those artifacts._

 _I joined a school of astronomy, history and technology to find out about my up I looked like that Christopher Thorndike. I acted like him too, naive and relentless. Then I found love..._

She was a Mobian and I thought she was beautiful. "Hey, Maya! Want to hang out after school today?.". " Sure, I have absolutely nothing to do today.", she said. She was everything but bad. After school was the best especially that day. "So I wanted to ask you...will you be my date to the school dance? ". " Definitely, yes!"

I didn't know it but she liked me just the same. And sadly I still looked like that boy. "Ivo, I love you. Well I've always loved you. I hope we have a future together." We did and I was lucky to even get married at the time. I was young but I had a chance. She was 26 and I was 19. "Maya Hedgehog, do you take Ivo Knitobor to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ivo Knitobor, do you take Maya Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do..

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

It was an amazing wedding and an amazing life. We lived near a lab and made love every now and then. That was until one day... " Ivo!". "Yes dear, I'm busy?". "Can you leave those stupid machines and come here?". "Stupid!? These are wonderful discovery analyzers that will help me win the Next Big Scientist competition!"

"Yeah, stupid! Now can you come here?". I came slowly but surely, it appears she wanted me to find a frying pan. "Here, now leave me to my work.". "How come you put so much love into those machines but not me!?". "You know I love you now leave me alone.". Suddenly she came out of no where and started smashing my brilliant invention. I hit her in her face and held my machine close to me. I looked at what I had done to her. I actually felt depressed after that. I had to sleep on the couch thinking about what's had done.

But I had to put the emotions aside. The next day started out fine but ended terribly. I went to where tocompetition was being held and showed them my invention. "Alright, next peace of technology please.", said a judge. "Ooo, look this one is all grey and hard.", said another judge. "So what does this button do?". The most incompetent person there, a judge, decided to press a button even though the rules clearly states ' No judge or citizen shall touch a piece of technology.'. He decides to press it and soon after he died.

"My gosh! He's dead!". "Disqualify this man!"

"What! But you-"

"Isolate and bully him as you see fit."

 _I was imprisoned for a year. Once I left I seeked my wife who left me for another man. So I lived in my own laboratory and spent hundreds of years creating the perfect base and army. I got fat off of donuts and sandwiches, I even changed my appearance to intimidate others. Once I was ready to take over the world Sonic came into the picture and ruined everything. Which made me into a menace to society._

 ***End of Flashback***

"This is why I'm in this predicament."

"What does this have to do with the present and what were doing now."

 **Bing, Bing**

"Oh it's ready!"

"What's ready Doctor?"

"What if I told you I found 2 different universes with powerful people and and despicable villains."

" I'd say I wouldn't want to be a part of something so sinister. You know I can't fight with if weaklings from another universe."

"Shadow, wait!" He'll come back, he always does. "Minions! Launch the Unidiversifier. **5...4...3...2...1...BOOOOM! "** Urgh, where am I? ", said a mysterious figure. "Your in the winning pool...mwahahaha!

 **Hey it's a two shot! Yay! Sadly this was too short but who cares. I'm done and now I've gotta practice for the** **real** **story. See ya in tomorrow and Tuesday land. Bye!**


End file.
